Mad Twatter
Madison Twatter, also called "Mad Twatter", is the central antagonist in the first season of the E4 TV series Skins (despite only appearing in three episodes). He was an insecure drug dealer who disliked people staring at him, he appeared as the main antagonist in the first three episodes of the season yet never appeared again. He was portrayed by Stephen Walters. Personality Twatter had a very inconsistent and mercurial personality, he was quite insecure, sensitive, spontaneous and prone to anger but he also had a quirky, fun side to him. He would put a lot of effort into tracking down and finding those who double crossed him or didn't pay for drugs they bought from him this was because he was a very malevolent and vengeful man who held grudges. History Twatter made his first appearance when Sid arrived at his house to buy drugs however Madison takes a long amount of time this makes Sid impatient and decides to leave however he runs into Twatter on his way out, Sid immediately stares at him due to being distracted by his comical mustache something one of Twatter's cronies warned him not to do. Madison is irritated by this but introduces himself as Madison Twatter PhD. Sid trying to distract himself asks Madison about him being a doctor to which he asks who said he was a doctor then explains that in his case PhD stands for pretty huge dick, he then bursts into maniacal laughter. The two get down to business and when Sid asks for drugs Twatter says he wants to see the money first but changes his mind and tells him he has 48 hours to pay him, the two then sit down and Sid gets very uncomfortable due to Madison constantly moving closer to him and eventually grabbing him violently Sid leaves very sharply after this accidentally leaving his ID card behind. In the next episode Sid is passed his deadline and Twatter creates fake credentials and poses as a substitute teacher in hopes to get his money from Sid who he knew went to Roundview College because of the ID card however this attempt once again fails. Madison having finally had enough of waiting and attempting to catch Sid sends an agent to a party that Sid and Jal attended, the two are led out by the agent posing as someone with an interest in Jal and are led to the Mad Twatter who takes their credit cards as payment then proceeds to smash Jal's clarinet against the wall, Jal's brothers as well as their friend/ music partner hear her angry screams and chase after the Mad Twatter and his henchman only to be beaten up by the two leaving them hospital bound. The next evening Jal's father approaches Twatter in his car and orders him to enter he doesn't cooperate leading to Jal's father's friends forcing him into the car and driving away. The Mad Twatter made no later appearances in the show although he was most likely either imprisoned or forced by Jal's father to stay away from his daughter and her friends. Trivia *Mad Twatter is one of the more comedic villains from Skins in complete contrast to the series two most evil antagonists Dr. John. T Foster and Louie. However, he didn't redeem himself, learn from his mistakes or show remorse like David Blood did. Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comic Relief Category:Inconclusive Category:Weaklings Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Soap Opera Villains